Stacked
by Shin-chan1
Summary: A little misunderstanding + over active imagination = a dry attempt at humor. Wufei hears something he shouldn't about his fellow pilots. Implied 1x2. Since I forgot earlier, I do not in any way own Gundam Wing and its characters. Whew! Safe again!


This story struck me while watching a friend of mine. uh, build a card platform. Hehehe! Talk about inspiration. Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
Warning: 1+2, total OOC, uh yeah! Implied. *coughs a little* you know what I mean.  
  
~ Stacked ~  
  
"Tadaa!" Duo proudly dusted his hands as he watched his masterpiece with a profound love only a master can give its hard-earned and most priced work. And hard-earned it indeed was. It had taken him a good two hours to get everything just right, with what his sharp pilot eyes could critically analyze anyway. The next hour and a half had been taken in rebuilding everything that fell down with every minor jerk or miscalculation he made. But all his efforts had paid off in the end. Before this braided pilot stood his latest project over boredom: a castle made solely of cards. However, unlike him, some people simply do *not* appreciate anything related to art. His comrades merely stared, no, gawked, at Shinigami's latest antics. So *that* was what made him *QUIET* for more than three hours. Geez! What a waste of time. but still, the peace and quiet that resulted from his project was utterly priceless. So, the three pilots found themselves silently nodding their approval, to the great happiness of one special entity called Duo Maxwell. "You really liked it?!" Nod. "Really?!" Nod. "Honto ka?!" Nod. Nod. But alas, as Fate is such a playful woman, nothing good lasts forever. "Wow! This is great! I mean, you guys who are like 'the mission comes first and nothing else after that' can actually appreciate some recreational activity! I mean, come on! Who would have thought that guys like you. terrorists like us, can actually enjoy -" A cough. The clearing of a throat. Fortunately, thank the gods, that was all it took to silence Duo. Well, as for today, that is. "H- H- Heero?" "Duo." "Hai?" "Just. Shut. Up." A gulp. It was definitely hard to tell a that moment which side would relent. Just as it was equally hard to tell which side would suffer more should one of the two pilots win. It was either Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei would spend the rest of the day in a nightmarish haze of constant babble, or Duo would suffer in the hands of Heero. No scratch that. It was either Heero win, and they all live peaceful, or Duo win, and all hell breaks loose. Literally speaking. But, as of today, Luck seemed to be staying at their side. Duo *did* relent, after a couple of minutes worth of exchanging precious death glares with his mortal enemy, and yet, ironic enough, his lover. A sigh of relief went around the three equally silent pilots as they watched Heero grab Dio and drag him to the room Duo had earlier locked himself in. Well, technically speaking, it *was* their room afterall. All that mattered now was that they could continue happily with where their lives had been left hanging, without the fear of being interrupted overnight. Well, given more Luck, maybe until well over daybreak of the next day. Hopefully.  
  
A loud bang from inside, however, rooted the three Gundam pilots to their place, even before they could be well out of earshot. and trouble. They exchanged glances to each other for a mere split second, before they all rushed as quietly as they could to the wooden door of the room. With ears pressed to the cool frame, each struggling to hear more of the commotion first hand, nothing could be seen moving, with the exception of blushes slowly creeping to their already flushed faces and the ever- widening of their innocent little eyes.  
  
"Duo!!!" Came the uncharacteristic shout of the supposedly 'Perfect Soldier'. "Gomen, ne koi. I just can't control myself." "Baka! I've seen you do better than that!" "But I'm already tired!!! You know that I need to unwind myself!" Came the whine from the other boy.  
  
Slowly, blood began to trickle down Wufei's nose, which he promptly wiped away with the back of his hand. The two remaining lovers, however, resorted to mere suggestive looks aimed at his counterpart. A thud. And another. Another. And still another. Giving up, Wufei dropped his hand to his side, defeated. Ounces of blood immediately gushed out of his nose.  
  
"Duo! No! Watch out!" A loud crash, followed by a groan. "ITTAAIIII!!!" Soon thereafter, a muffled chuckle, followed by a sympathetic voice. "There, there." Then a wail. "My cards!!!" "Well, that is what you get for jumping around the room."  
  
Outside, the three eavesdroppers fell in a massive face fault.  
  
A moral lesson: *NEVER* listen to other people behind locked doors, especially if you have a dirty mind!  
  
~ OWARI ~ 


End file.
